Even Angels Fall
by hazel eyes15
Summary: The Brazilian Royal Wizarding Family has the blood of the angel Gabriel running through their veins. What does that have to do with Hermione, though? Can she be saved before it's too late? AU. WIP. Hr/D
1. Prologue

**Even Angels Fall**

_By hazel_eyes15_

Summary: The Brazilian Royal Wizarding Family has the blood of the angel Gabriel running through their veins. What does that have to do with Hermione, though? Can she be saved before it's too late? AU. WIP. Hr/D

…

This is an idea that wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy. I tried to make sure all of the dates were correct in accordance with cannon. Let me know if I messed something up.

…

…

_Prologue_

…

_**September 1, 1984**_

_**Fortaleza, Brazil**_

"_Raf, why can't I go with you this time?" four (soon-to-be-five) year old Hermione Oliveira pouted. Rafael looked at her and smiled, ruffling her hair._

"_No se preocupe, minha irmãzinha*," he replied. "You'll be special too, I just know it. Look how you shattered that window yesterday when Lucas took your doll," he said, smiling fondly._

_Hermione looked at the floor sheepishly. "How do you know it was me?" she asked. Rafael smiled._

"_Because, irmãzinha, we are the same. You'll see. Mama and Papa were very proud of that, you know. You just have to wait six more years, and then you'll get to go to Hogwarts too. It's only my second year there and I love it already. I know you will too," he explained. Hermione smiled at him. _

"_I hope so, Raf."_

…

_**September 19, 1984**_

"_No! I won't let you take her… anything but my baby! Anything but my Hermione!" she heard her mother sob. Hermione had run to her room to hide in her closet as soon as she heard the door blast open... Just like her mother had told her to do if a stranger ever broke into the house. _

_Hermione was trying very hard not to cry. She was five years old today, after all. Her mother said she was a big girl now and big girls don't cry. She hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. She could hear her mother's screams from the next room over. After a few minutes her mother's screaming suddenly stopped. Everything was silent… too silent. Hermione heard what sounded like a scuffle, followed by a loud 'pop'._

'_Should I go out there?' Hermione wondered. She shook her head vigorously. There was no way she was leaving this closet. Never, ever!_

_The door to her closet opened suddenly. Hermione squeaked in fright, and then slapped a hand over her mouth._

"_It's alright, Hermione, you can come out. The bad men are gone. You can trust me, I promise," she heard a kind voice say. Hermione peeked out from behind the coats. At the door was a tall man, wearing the type of clothes her mother and father wore when they left for work and what people were wearing when they went to go buy her brother's school supplies. His eyes were a light blue, sitting behind half-moon spectacles. His hair was long and gray, and he wore a pointed purple hat._

_Hermione stepped toward the man cautiously. Didn't her mother always tell her not to trust strangers? Where was her mother?_

"_Wh… where's my mother?" she asked, her voice breaking. The man looked at her sadly and shook his head._

"_I'm afraid she's gone, dear. You'll have to come with me. I promise I will keep you safe."_

…

**Thirteen years later**

**Kings Cross Station, London, England**

Hermione pushed her luggage cart, running through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was her last year at Hogwarts. She smiled slightly at the sight of all the students milling around the platform. She glanced down at her Head Girl badge and shined it inconspicuously. This was going to be her best year yet, she could feel it.

"Hermione!" Hermione whirled around at the sound of her name, only to be tackled by a blur of red hair.

"Ginny! Honestly, I just saw you three weeks ago!" she exclaimed, laughing. Ginny stood, looking sheepish. She offered Hermione a hand and helped the girl stand back up.

"Sorry… I've just been going crazy you know. All of my brothers have been home for the past month and I really missed female companionship. Well, real companionship you know. Not _Phlegm_," she said, shuddering. Hermione gave her a weak smile, shaking her head.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't talk about your sister-in-law like that," Hermione reprimanded, for what felt like the thousandth time. Ginny gave her the usual look that clearly portrayed her lack of regard for Hermione's opinion on that matter. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on then, I bet Harry and Ron are already waiting on the train," she said. Ginny perked up at that and grabbed Hermione's arm, dragging her towards the train.

Hermione, feeling someone watching her, turned her head to look about the platform. Across the way, she saw Draco Malfoy and his parents, all three of them looking in her direction. Hermione shook her head at the strange sight, and quickly continued after Ginny.

…

"You're sure it's Granger, father? She's a mudblood. Besides, she doesn't even look remotely Brazilian," Draco drawled, although he wasn't so sure about the last part. What exactly did Brazilians look like anyway?

"Positive. It would explain everything. The Dark Lord has been looking for the female heir to the wizarding throne in Brazil for over a decade. He is already aware of the whereabouts of her brother. I need you to discreetly look into this, Draco. We cannot make a move until we are absolutely certain. Their family has the blood of the angel Gabriel running through their veins… pay extra close attention around her 18th birthday. The signs will begin then," Lucius replied. Draco nodded.

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult, as I have heard she's been made Head Girl. I hear the Head Girl and Head Boy will be sharing a dormitory this year," Draco said, smirking. His father looked at him approvingly.

"I knew Dumbledore would want to do something to promote house unity or something of that rot. Watch her, Draco, but be discreet. We cannot afford to fail this mission. Do not disappoint me," his father said in a menacing tone. Draco nodded curtly.

"Not to worry, father. I won't let you down." With that said, Draco jumped on the train just as the final boarding whistle blew. He slumped against the wall, his smirk dropping and sighed heavily.

Even if he did not like Hermione Granger, he couldn't help but not want to deliver her to the Dark Lord on a silver platter. No one deserved that fate. Not that he had a choice. His father already made it clear that failure would not be tolerated.

If his father knew where his true loyalties lay, surely he would be dead by Christmas. No, that meant he needed to keep up the façade for now. He couldn't risk word getting back to his father. That meant that it was either him or Hermione Granger. Draco, being the coward he was, would take the former option any day.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

…

…

…

**A/N**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is just an idea that popped in my head, so we'll see where it goes. I'll try to update as often as possible, but no guarantees on that.**

**For definitions on words used in Portuguese, see the bottom of every chapter.**

*****_**No se preocupe, minha irmãzinha (Don't worry, my (little) sister)**_


	2. Rafael Oliveira

**Even Angels Fall**

_By hazel_eyes15_

_Chapter One: Rafael Oliveira_

…

…

Hermione breathed in deeply, a smile gracing her features as she looked up at the large castle in the distance from the platform in Hogsmeade. She was finally home.

"Hermione, let's go! Gosh, you're so spacy today!" Ginny said, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards the carriages. Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry, Gin. Just being nostalgic, you know? It's my last year here!" she said. Ginny pouted slightly.

"Don't remind me. I don't even want to think about having to come here next year without all of you guys. It's going to be so lonely!" she whined.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. Besides, you still have your year mates!" Hermione pointed out. Ginny shrugged.

"It's not the same."

The two girls climbed into their own carriage.

"Say, did you see Harry or Ron when we got off the train? It's almost like they disappeared into thin air," Ginny commented. Hermione frowned slightly. That was a good point.

"That's true. Maybe they say someone else they knew? It doesn't matter; we'll see them in the Great Hall."

…

The first thing Hermione noticed was the new addition to the staff table, another Defense the Dark Arts teacher. The last one had entered the room of requirement one day and was never seen again. Whenever Dumbledore told the story he got that strange twinkle in his eye, so Hermione assumed that whatever had become of the man was not life-threatening.

The new teacher looked rather young. He had lightly tanned skin and dark hair. His facial features looked almost aristocratic, with high cheek bones and a slender nose, which was very similar to her own. The most remarkable thing about him, however, was the light violet color of his eyes. When they caught the light, Hermione could almost swear there were flecks of gold in them. She shook her head, taking her eyes from the mysterious man.

"Ooooh! Look at the hottie! Thank goodness Dumbledore finally picked someone easy on the eyes. Hopefully DADA won't be half as boring now," Lavender gushed. Hermione rolled her eyes and made a face, making Ginny giggle.

The doors to the Great Hall banged open and Professor McGonagall walked through, leading the new group of first years. Hermione smiled at them, most of them looking around in awe. She couldn't believe it had already been seven years since her first time at Hogwarts. The time really did fly by.

The stool was placed in front of the staff table, the sorting hat sitting atop of it. The brim opened, and it began its customary song.

_Welcome, students, old and new to Hogwarts hallowed halls,_

_Now you will know which house you will enter, which only I foresaw._

_You could be a Gryffindor, for those who are brave at heart_

_Or an intelligent Ravenclaw, whom is revered for their smarts_

_There's Hufflepuff, the house that's loyal and true_

_And also cunning Slytherin where much credit is also due._

_But be careful who you seek trust,_

_For not all is as it seems_

_Unity will be important_

_Prejudices must be overcome by any means._

_Now you want to know what I have to say,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you're going to stay._

The hall clapped politely for the sorting hat. Hermione thought it was amazing how the song was different every year. This was definitely the first time unity was ever mentioned before. What did the hat mean by 'be careful who you seek to trust' and 'not all is as it seems'? Hermione thought it would definitely be something to ponder later.

In all, there were 15 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws, 13 Hufflepuffs, and 15 Slytherins.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood to make his customary speech.

"Good evening, students. As you all should be aware, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. I would like to announce our Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors broke into thunderous applause as Hermione stood and gave a quick wave. She sat down again quickly, blushing slightly. She noticed Malfoy giving her a calculating look.

"Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher on staff this year. Mr. Rafael Oliveira," the dark haired man stood, flashing a smile. Hermione could have sworn he looked over at her, his expression curious. "With that said, eat up! Classes will begin in the morning."

…

…

"What's first, 'Mione?" Ron asked, his mouth full of pancakes. Ginny shot him a disgusted look.

"I can't believe I'm related to you," she muttered.

"We actually have DADA first. With the Slytherins," Hermione said, surprised. It was nice for once not have a double potions block as their first class of the week.

"With the Slytherins again? It's almost like they're trying to punish us. I haven't even done anything wrong yet this year!" Ron whined. Hermione shot him a look.

"Stop whining, Ronald. Just be greatful that we have a DADA teacher that almost seems normal this year," Hermione retorted. Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"How do you even know? Are you sure you don't just think he's handsome like every other girl here?" Harry teased. Hermione blushed slightly. It was true, the new DADA teacher was handsome, and she found herself thinking about him for hours after the feast last night. She felt a connection to him. It wasn't attraction, however, she was sure of it.

"Of course not, Harry. Now finish up or we're going to be late!"

…

Rafael paced back and forth agitatedly across the floor of the DADA classroom. The students had not yet arrived, and he continued to ponder the problem that had presented itself to him.

He had found her, finally. He had finally found his baby sister. He figured she would be at Hogwarts, but she was harder to track down then he had expected. He did not know that she had been given to muggles. That was a very interesting development. He could also sense the very strong glamour charm that had been cast on her. Most of the wizarding population would be none the wiser, but Rafael could see through glamour charms. Just one of the many benefits of his… _condition_.

What confused him the most was why Hermione seemed not to recognize him. At the feast last night she did not show any signs that she had any idea who he was. He knew that she was only five when their parents were killed, but surely she would have some memory of her life before? The only solution he could think of was that someone had blocked her memories. But who? And why?

And how in the world did she end up with muggles? Rafael had heard of the murder of his parents soon after he had arrived at school. It was all over the papers in Brazil as well as here in Europe. He had gone to the funeral, but there had been no sign of Hermione. No one had ever told him what happened to her. Now he wondered if Dumbledore had something to do with her blocked memories and change in appearance.

Rafael had never quite liked Dumbledore, but he respected the man for his power. He knew what he was capable of, and therefore did his best to stay out of his way. If he found out that he had been hiding his sister from him for all these years though… Rafael did not know what he would do. He had been sick with worry over her well-being for the past thirteen years. Now that he had found her, he wasn't quite sure how to go about getting her to trust him.

Hopefully she would be able to see reason… about everything that he had to tell her. But that would come later. First, he needed to unblock her memories.

He needed her to remember her life as Hermione Oliveira.

Her eighteenth birthday was in 17 days. She needed to be ready.

…

…

**A/N**

**I know it's still short, but here is the next chapter. Please read and review! I will try to have a much longer chapter posted by the end of the week.**


	3. O Arcanjo Gabriel

**Even Angels Fall**

**Thanks for all the responses! I'm glad you all like the story too far. I'm doing my best not to make it too farfetched. I do have some interesting twists in store for you, so stick with me! Here's chapter two.**

**Keep in mind Portuguese to English are rough translations… if my grammar in either language is incorrect, feel free to point it out to me!**

…

_Chapter Two: O Arcanjo Gabriel (Gabriel the Archangel)_

…

"Welcome, class. My name is Rafael Oliveira, as the Headmaster mentioned at the feast. You might notice my slight accent. This is because I am originally from Brazil. My first language was Portuguese. I came to Hogwarts to study when I was 11, just like all of you and I have remained in England ever since. I do visit Brazil often, however, as I still truly consider it my home."

All the girls were leaning forward on their desks, eager to learn as much as they could about their handsome professor. Many had dreamy looks in their eyes as he spoke. The boys were shifting back and forth uncomfortably, unsure what to think. Rafael smiled, causing many of the girls to sigh dreamily.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at their obvious fawning. Honestly, he was a teacher! Was she the only one that was unaffected by his presence? Well, ok, admittedly there was that one time she had a crush on Lockhart… but she was a second year! They were all seventh years, for Merlin's sake! Ridiculous. She could not deny that he was handsome, though. After all, she was not blind, but her thoughts from earlier returned to her. She felt an unexplained connection with him. It both confused and terrified her. Surely she had never met this man in her life…

"How many of you are familiar with the term 'o arcanjo Gabriel'?" Professor Oliveira asked the class. He had managed to obtain their undivided attention ever since the beginning of the period. Hermione, as usual, knew the answer, but chose not to respond. Something didn't feel quite right about this man. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy lazily raised his hand in the air. The professor seemed curious about this, but nonetheless smiled.

"Very good Mr…?" he asked, waiting for Draco to supply his name.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Only Hermione noticed the slight hesitation of the professor before continuing. She was sure no one else noticed.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. If you would, please explain to the class."

" 'O arcanjo Gabriel' or Gabriel the Archangel is a biblical figure that is said to be a messenger of God. It is rumored that the Brazilian royal family has his blood running through their veins… hence the Portuguese title," he drawled. The professor nodded at his explanation.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin." Draco smirked. "Now, if these rumors are true, and the blood of Gabriel is present in a human form, what might occur?" he posed a question again. This time, Hermione knew she had to answer, bad feelings be damned.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he acknowledged. Hermione looked slightly taken aback that he already knew her name, but decided to brush it off for now. There was definitely something strange about this professor.

"Well, it is rumored that these humans have extraordinary capabilities. Increased magical powers, specifically with easy mastery of wandless magic, and most notably, wings. They are said to be able to fly great distances without tiring, and not unlike a Phoenix, are able to carry up to three times their body weight," Hermione explained. Rafael smiled. So his sister did know a thing or two about what they were. However, there were some key points that she was missing. Rafael knew that these facts couldn't be found in a book, however. Everything would be explained in time.

"Very good, Miss Granger. 15 points to Gryffindor." Draco frowned a bit at the uneven point distribution, but let it slide. It's not like there wasn't plenty of biased teachers in Hogwarts.

"While these creatures are considered to be creatures of light, I thought it important to mention it today. For even if a creature is inherently light or dark, there is a possibility of swaying it to a different side. Therefore, I want to segue into my next lesson, which is about what to do if you encounter an inherently light creature that has turned dark. How do you defend yourselves?"

Hermione sat listening to the professor, enthralled by his words. The lesson was certainly an interesting one, and an approach that no other defense professor had taken before.

By the end of the lesson, the class was almost reluctant to leave. It was one of the most interesting DADA lessons they had ever had. Hermione gathered her books into her bag, noticing Harry and Ron waiting for her by her desk.

"Miss Granger, if you would stay after for a moment?" Rafael asked politely. Hermione looked at him, slightly confused, but acquiesced. She smiled at Harry and Ron and told them she would meet them in Charms in a few minutes.

She walked towards the front of the classroom and the teacher's desk. Rafael watched her as she approached. She was everything he had always imagined. The glamour had not changed her appearance much. Her hair was just a few shades darker; she was a few inches taller, and of course, the color of her eyes. She had the Oliveira eyes.

"Miss Granger, I see you seemed to know quite a bit about o arcanjo Gabriel," Rafael noted. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I have to admit that I've always been fascinated by the legend," she agreed. "I've read every book that I could find on the subject, but there really isn't too much information out there," she replied, her tone a bit disappointed. Rafael smiled at her. He knew just the thing she needed.

"Well, if you are interested, I happen to have a very rare journal. It chronicles the first transformation of a person with the blood of Gabriel. Would you like to read it?" he asked. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Where did you ever get something like that? Oh, professor, that would be wonderful! I would love to read it!" she said excitedly. Rafael nodded.

"Great. Meet me here after your classes and I shall give it to you. Right now I have some other things I need to attend to," he said apologetically. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Of course, I understand. I will be here directly after my next class. Thank you very much, sir!"

…

For the first time ever, Hermione could not wait until her classes were over for the day. She just had to get her hands on that book! Ever since she had heard of the legend, she couldn't help but be fascinated by it. She thought it a little strange that she should have such an obsession for the subject, but brushed the feeling aside. Who wouldn't want to know more? A human with angel blood? It was completely amazing!

After class Hermione picked up the book from the DADA professor, missing the knowing smile he gave her as she exited the room. It was only a matter of time before she figured things out for herself.

It was dinner and she still hadn't put the book down once. Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't find this behavior unusual, thankfully. Hermione always had her nose stuck in some book.

_Estou muito assustado. Encontrei algumas penas em minha cama a manhã durante a semana passada. Minha mãe e meu pai me preveniram sobre os sinais da transformação. Estou pronto? Não sei se possa lidar a dor. Mas, estou mais precoupado não para mim, mas para minha irmãzinha. Não sei se lhe possa ajudar. Ela não vai ter ninguém se não lhe posso encontrar. Meus costas tem doído por uma semana. Deus me ajuda._

(**A/N: I am very frightened. I found feathers in my bed in the morning during the past week. My mother and father warned me about the signs of the transformation. Am I ready? I don't know if I can handle the pain. But I am more worried not for me, but for my little sister. I don't know if I can help her. She will have no one if I can't find her. My back has been hurting for a week. God help me.)**

Hermione looked up, shuddering slightly. That had to be terrifying, going through something like that alone. Her heart almost broke when she read about his concern for his sister. She hoped that he found her, whoever this person was. Harry peered at the open book over her shoulder. He frowned in confusion.

"Hermione, what language is that in? I didn't know you could read other languages," he muttered. "You never cease to amaze me," he added, chuckling slightly. Now it was Hermione that looked at him confused.

"Harry, what are you talking about? This book isn't in another language…" Hermione explained slowly, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. Harry raised an eyebrow at the same time Ron grabbed the book from her.

"Ron! Be careful, that's not mine!" she exclaimed, trying to snatch the book back. Ron carefully inspected the passage, turning the book from side to side and squinting.

"Yep, Harry's right. This is definitely not in English," he determined. Hermione sighed in irritation, snatching the book back. She carefully inspected the passage again, for the first time noting that Harry and Ron were right. This definitely _wasn't_ in English. She was so confused. How was she able to read this perfectly? She didn't remember casting a translation spell on herself. Those typically only worked for speaking anyway. If there was a spell on the book, Harry and Ron would have been able to read it.

Worried now, Hermione snapped the book shut and hurriedly stuffed it into her bag. She grabbed her things and moved to exit the Great Hall. Harry and Ron watched her, concerned.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at the two of them.

"Perfectly alright, I just need to talk to Professor Oliveira. I noticed he wasn't here so I'm going to see if I can catch him in his office. See you two in the common room in a little while, alright?" Harry and Ron begrudgingly nodded. She noticed Ginny shooting her curious looks as she left the hall, but she chose not to acknowledge them. She really needed to get to the bottom of this.

…

Rafael started slightly when he heard the soft knock on his door. He must be really distracted. Normally he could sense someone approaching from a mile away (possibly a slight exaggeration, the point being he was hardly ever taken by surprise).

"Come in, the door is open," he called. He saw his sister open the door, cautiously stepping inside. She approached his desk, taking out the journal he had given her earlier. She placed in lightly on the desk in front of him.

"Professor, about this journal… is there some sort of spell on it?" she asked timidly. Rafael frowned slightly.

"No, Miss Granger, there are no spells on the journal. The material of the binding is too delicate to support any magic. Why do you ask?" he inquired. Hermione hesitated.

"Well… err… I couldn't help but notice that it's not in English."

Rafael nodded, not understanding the issue.

"If I had to guess, I would say that it's probably written in Portuguese," she added.

"You would be correct, Miss Granger, is there some sort of issue with the content?" he asked, still trying to find the source of the problem. Hermione shook her head.

"No, sir, it's just… how can I suddenly read Portuguese? I wouldn't have even known it was in another language if Harry and Ron hadn't pointed it out to me. Is there some sort of enchantment cast on me?" she asked, looking concerned. It took all of Rafael's self control not to laugh at the situation. She was wondering why she could understand her first language. Her memories must be suppressed more than he had originally thought.

"Você me pode entender quando falo em português?" he asked, testing something out (**A/N: Can you understand me when I speak Portuguese?)**

"Sim, posso entender perfeitamente. Peço desculpa, professor, por quê me perguntou uma questão deste modo?" Hermione responded. (**A/N: Yes, I can understand you perfectly. Excuse me, professor, but why did you ask me a question like that?)**

Rafael smiled. "Do you realize, Miss Granger, that you just responded to my question in perfect Portuguese?" Hermione looked surprised. "I shall take that as a no. Perhaps you should evaluate yourself. I am not sure I can give you the answer you seek," he said gently.

Hermione left his office, more confused than ever. How in the world was she able to read and understand Portuguese? And let alone speak it! She had never had much success learning other languages. Besides Latin, obviously. This was definitely something she needed to look in to, and soon. She knew there was only one person that might be able to help her.

She needed to see Professor Dumbledore.


End file.
